Blushes For Love
by Keira-chan
Summary: Inuyasha,dared by his friends to make a girl fall in love with him then dump her. Here's the twist, he had to take out a tomboy named Kagome, who happens to be his one and only childhood bestfriend...Will he go on with the bet? before he starts fallin for
1. Transparent Sadness

****

**Disclaimer:** It's mine! All mine!...I'm just kidding duh! I'm going to sleep.....ZZZZZZZZZZ

**Full summary: **Inuyasha, a total hottie at school, was dared by his friends to take out a girl, make her fall in love with him then dump her in the end. Simple isn't it, well here's the twist, the girl that he had to take out is a tomboy named Kagome. A girl who doesn't even care if he exists, one who can resist his charms and those flirtatious smile of his, well...at least for now. Can Inuyasha change her from a tomboy to a hot looking girl? Can he change her and fulfill the bet? Or will he himself ruin it..by falling in love with her? What would also happen if she happens to find out about the bet?_** And wait........were they actually bestfriends before?!** _And what's this thing about Kagome not really a tomboy because she's a real girl when she's at home? Too many complicated questions....just read the freakin story!

**Pairings: **Inu/Kag of course! And maybe some Mir/San too.

**A/N: **Hey y'all, I'm back with a new fanfic. I really did have a hard time to come up with a title for this fanfic.I actually got some of my ideas for this story from this movie called She's all that. But its only a little bit, the rest are mine, like Kagome being a tomboy and some other stuff. Anyways, this chapter is pretty short because I just started out, but seriously next chapter will be even longer so you guys review ok?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **Transparent Sadness

A guy with long black hair and amber eyes walked through the hallway at their school with his friends walking beside him. His hands jammed in his pockets as he walked, his backpack lay nestled on his shoulder.

Girls that they passed by swooned as he winked at them along with that flirtatious smile of his. His gorgeous amber eyes twinkled with playfulness. They headed to the sophomore court, to get some of their football stuffs from their locker.

As soon as he reached his locker, he dialed the combination so quickly that you can barely catch it. His other friends, whose locker were a few lockers away from his, opened theirs and took out their football jerseys. Girls who were passing by couldn't help but glance at him and his friends.

" Inuyasha!" a girl's voice yelled from behind. The guy with the amber eyes, who was called Inuyasha, turned around to see the girl who called him. Her long black hair flowing freely with the wind. She had a pout plastered on her face as she walked towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned, " Hey Kikyo, what's up?"

Kikyo came up face to face with Inuyasha. Her face was full of makeup and she wore a tight, red spaghetti strap shirt and a skimpy white skirt. She's practically the girl who everyone thinks is a slut. Not everyone in school liked her because she's a player, but no one had enough guts to tell her off.

" We were waiting for you out in the quad! I told you to meet us out there didn't I?!" yelled Kikyo. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, placing his arms around Kikyo's shoulders to comfort her.

Kikyo remained pouting, crossing her arms across her chest. Inuyasha pulled her close to him and gave her a long deep kiss. They broke apart afterwards, both gasping for air. Inuyasha grinned once more, tilting Kikyo's head up high.

" Sorry, me and the guys just had to take out our jerseys, so we won't have to come by it later because we might be late again. Coach will grill our heads again for that."

Kikyo nodded, her anger all blown away by the kiss, " Oh okay, let's go then." She clinged to Inuyasha's arms, closing his locker after he pulled out his stuff. A guy with black hair tied into a ponytail came up behind the two.

" Hey you guys, let's go. I'm freakin hungry, Kouga and the others all headed to the quad already."

" Alright, alright."

Miroku headed off, with Inuyasha following behind with Kikyo still clinging to his arm.

* * *

" Kagome-chan, I dare you to wear a skirt tomorrow," dared the girl with the shiny, long black hair.

The girl called Kagome had the look of mortification. The other two girls that were with them just laughed.

" Sango, how about.............._HELL NO! "_ Kagome silently screamed to them.

Sango giggled, knowing that Kagome would never take on a dare like that. Their other two friend, Yuka and Erin just laughed. Kagome grabbed a potato chip from Yuka's hand and threw it at Sango. Sango easily avoided it, still laughing at the now pissed off Kagome.

" Kagome-chan, what's so wrong with it? You're a girl." Erin said, sipping her soda.

" Yeah, and besides, you wear skirts and girly stuffs when you're at your house." Yuka simply pointed out.

" Will you guys be quiet? Someone can hear you!" Kagome whispered, loud enough for them to hear. Kagome didn't want anyone knowing that her being a tomboy is only a simple act. Sure she wears clothes that are way too big for her, acts like a guy, dresses like them but its only an act that she's putting up.

She had a certain resemblance to Kikyo, but people can tell them apart. First off are the way they dress, even though, there's that certain kindness and gentleness in Kagome's eyes that everyone can sense and so they are able to tell her apart.

However, Kagome really doesn't want to dress like a girl at school, because she somewhat feels so disgusted of herself because she thinks that she'l look more alike to Kikyo. It was bad enough that they almost look alike.

At school, Kagome acts like a tomboy, dresses like one. Back at home, she goes to her normal self, as a real girl even when she goes to hang out with her friends. 5 months ago, this has been a trademark to Kagome.

She just doesn't want to be like Kikyo and all those slutty girls surrounding her. However, Kagome's act is not enough to stop the boys about asking her out, because her beauty still surfaces even when those guy's clothes on her. Imagine if she was wearing the girl's clothes and stuff.

_" Inuyasha Tashio, please come to the main office. I repeat, Inuyasha Tashio, please come to the main office," _the announcement blared over the speakers. Kagome looked straight ahead of her, to the table where Inuyasha was sitting at, including Kikyo and her friends. They were all at the quad, taking a big break from their school work.

Kagome watched with a sad look in her eyes as Inuyasha rose up from the table, rolling his eyes and mumbling something to Miroku with a grin on his face.

She gazed at him as he picked up his backpack, and went to Kikyo to give her a kiss on a cheek. Kikyo, however, didn't even seem to notice because she was too busy chatting with her friends.

Inuyasha felt someone's gaze at him and he turned to meet a pair of blue eyes staring right at him. Kagome suddenly turned her head away, pretending to listen to the conversation of her friends.

Inuyasha looked at her with a somewhat serious look in his face, but then with a shook of his head, he turned and slowly walked away.

" Kagome, I saw you." Sango whispered from behind Kagome, sitting right next to her. Kagome turned to look at her with a confused look on her face. She saw Sango's finger pointing at Inuyasha's back, finally getting what she meant.

" It was nothing. I was just thinking of something..." Kagome reasoned.

" How long has it been? 6 months now right? Can't you at least go and talk to him? I know he's 16, a year older than you, but still.......you know that you always break off your small fights."

" Sango-chan, it's been 6 months. Nothing happened during that time.....nothing will. I just have to let it go," Kagome said sadly.

" But you two were-"

Kagome cutted off Sango's words, " Not anymore. Me and Inuyasha, can never heal our friendship anymore. I can't blame him, highschool do change people. I never believed the others when they kept saying things like that. I keep telling them that its them that changes themselves. Inuyasha was the first one who said that..but he too, changed...."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, practically, the question is what happened? Won't tell you yet, but please do review. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I type. You guys read the full summary ryt? 'Cuz it explains some things.., 


	2. Complicated Decisions

**Disclaimer:** It ain't mine, never was, never will. **Read the A/N**

**A/N: **Thankz guyz 4 reviewin my story. Not bad for the first chapter, thankz for all the feedbacks. I've been having lots of good ideas for this fanfic and for other stories that I'll be writing soon. So keep them reviews comin in, okie? Btw, for the people who wants me to hurry up, you guys have to understand that I have a life other than this and I don't spend all my time doing this fanfic. I love writing and all but I don't have a lot of time for this. I'm doing my best to write as fast as I can so please understand. _Anyways, this chappie is dedicated to cherryblosomz, my 1st reviewer, and for Yusukesgurlkeiko who reviewed for my three fanfics. Arigatou.._

**Thankz to my other reviewers:**

**Kynomae24- **well, there could be times that it would take me more than 2 weeks becuz I have a lot of things to do. Just keep reviewing and I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**Snoochie**

**pandabamboo**

**InuFreak247-** aww, thankz

**HanyouVixen- **LOL

**Inustalkerchik**

**InuyashaFan**

**FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly**

**chibiNeko192**

**inu-dont-love-kikio**

**Inukag4everlove**

**YusukesgurlKeiko**

**Kar**

**inuzgirl**

**Neko-Yuff16**

**soaked but happy**

**animefreak321654**

**Xiaolan- **love ur name

**vampyremistress99**

**ileana-the-kikyo-slayer**

**emeraldash**

**KHSTennis01**

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX**

**Chapter 2: **Complicated decisions

Inuyasha waited at the desk of the lady on the counter at the main office. He didn't know the reason to why he was called over, but he knows it has something to do with him skipping his class again yesterday.

It's not like he did skip, its just that he forgot the time and fell asleep at the rooftop of their school...again. However, even though he does skip most of his classes, he still gets a good grade on them. Sucking up to the teacher is all it takes for Inuyasha Tashio to get a good grade.

He is smart all right, but he doesn't really use his brains at all most of the time. But, there are times where he knows that he has to take things seriously or else his dad will ground his ass for goofing off.

His family is really rich which is why most of the time he gets out of troubles. His dad is also trying to teach him the ways to how to take care of their companies. Even though he is only 16 yrs. old, his dad thinks he's old enough for handling at least one of their companies.

Inuyasha's dad, Mr. Tashio, is probably the most toughest businessman and father to any teenager alive.

He is pretty strict when it comes to Inuyasha and one negative word from the school about his son, he will totally give out a scary lecture to them, the reason to why Inuyasha tries to avoid getting into trouble.

He also has a stepbrother, Sesshoumaru, who is 2 years older than him. They get in fights sometimes, but they do care about each other. Sesshoumaru is more the calm, quiet, type of person unlike Inuyasha who is always arrogant and loud.

Inuyasha drummed his fingers along the base side of the desk, which was really annoying the lady. " Mr Inuyasha Tashio, will you please stop that?!"

He rolled his eyes and decided to stuff his hands into his pockets. Then he muttered, " Why the heck did you guys call me anyways?"

" It was your football coach that wanted you. He told us to make you stay here for now. So will you sit down and let me finish my job," the lady snapped at him.

" Alright, alright. Take a chill pill dude," Inuyasha put his hands up and sat down on the chair. The lady glared at him from far off before turning back to her work.

Inuyasha sat there, thinking about the sad look on Kagome's face when he glanced at her a while ago. He was kinda hurt when Kagome suddenly looked away when he caught her looking at him.

Kagome was his bestfriend. The first girl that ever talked to him, played with him, made him smile. Their parents are the best of friends. Even though Kagome isn't as rich as them, they were still the best of friends.

Inuyasha was always by her side, protecting her by any means necessary. But then, highschool came...............

Their freshman year, Inuyasha started to hang around with bunch of different people and so did Kagome. However, Kagome still remained intact with Inuyasha with the best of her efforts.

She still asked him to go hang out with her, but then Inuyasha started making up excuses that he couldn't go and he started bailing out on her.

Its not like he didn't want to go with her or anything, but its just that Inuyasha wanted to fit in with his group and they started telling him not to hang out with anyone but them.

Inuyasha did what they said, and throughout the whole school year, he totally changed. It wasn't the same guy that Kagome used to know.....not anymore.

Their friendship had finally reached its ending when a tragic accident happened to Kagome's dad.

It wasn't really his fault because he wasn't there at all, but for him it was his fault. He felt really guilty, because the reason to why Kagome's dad got into the accident was because he wasn't there for Kagome.

Inuyasha saw his coach burst in the door, while he was talking to someone. Inuyasha stood up, sighing to himself while finally muttering, _" Kag....I'm sorry."_

_

* * *

_

" Hey, got into trouble again?" Miroku asked, clapping Inuyasha in the back. Inuyasha approached the table and sat down beside Kikyo. As soon as he sat down, Kikyo clung to his arms again, leaning her head on his shoulders.

" Coach just reminded me that if I miss practice today, he'll make me run 30 laps."

" Well then you better not miss anymore."

" I know that duh," Inuyasha bonked MIroku on the head lightly. He looked around, Kikyo sat beside him and to her other side was Kagura. Across the table was Miroku, Kouga and Naraku. Out of all of them, Miroku is the one who he can call his real friend actually.

" Hey Inuyasha," Kouga called out, snapping him out of his thoughts," we were thinking of a bet that we want you to do."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, interested in hearing it. He nodded his head, " Go on."

" We want you to make a girl fall in love with you, and then..dump her in the end." Kouga said with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. He doesn't want to hurt any girls but he doesn't like backing out of things, especially when its a bet.

" Sure, I can do it. Who's the girl anyways?"

Everyone, except Miroku grinned broadly at his question. Then, Naraku spitted out, " You know her of course..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " Who?"

Kagura spoke up, " Your used-to-be bestfriend loser.....Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha's body became stiff at the mention of Kagome's name. It can't be her, he looked at their faces and saw that they were serious. But, Kagome's his bestfriend.....he can't do that to her.

He turned around to look at Kagome who was chatting happily with Sango. It made him re-think it, the whole bet, but he never backs off at anything. He glanced at Miroku to find that he was looking at him with a serious look and a sign not to do it.

Miroku, seeing the troubled look on his face, pulled Inuyasha aside. Inuyasha let Miroku drag him away. Miroku finally spoke when they were out of earshot from their friends, who were now laughing at their so called 'brilliant idea'.

" Inuyasha, you know that this kind of things shouldn't be even given time to think about. But yet, look at yourself," Miroku bonked Inuyasha in the head when he started to space off, " you're actually thinking about it."

" What the hell do you want me to do then?!" Inuyasha asked angrily, rubbing the sore spot in his head.

Miroku shook his head, " You're supposed to know right there and then what to do." Inuyasha looked confused which made Miroku's blood boil at the stupidity of his friend, " SAY NO DAMNIT!"

Inuyasha was taken aback by that sudden outburst of his friend. But, he was right. Kagome was his bestfriend...well at least she used to.

Inuyasha has done different kinds of bets before, but this one yet has been the worst one. However, he doesn't want his friends thinking of him as a coward, meaning that he really can't backoff off this bet.

" I can't....I have to do this bet," Inuyasha whispered but it was enough for Miroku to hear.

" But still!...its....Kagome...your bestfriend?" Miroku's statement came out as a question, but when he saw Inuyasha's expression, he finally sighed. " You know what Inuyasha, do what you want. But don't expect me to do anything for you...when its something that's about this bet. But I do know one thing, you _will_ regret this afterwards."

* * *

Kagome looked at the two bestfriends that were talking in the corner. She tried to read Miroku's lips, but then finallly gave up when she got lost in the third word.

Yuka glanced at Kagome and said, " Kagome-chan, where do you want to go tomorrow?"

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know and I don't really care. You guys always choose where we go for our weekend hangouts."

Erin grinned, " Well then, we already decided on one and its-"

" You don't have to go if you don't want to Kagome," Sango cutted in.

Kagome smiled weakly, " I want to go, wherever it is. I don't have anything to do tomorrow anyways."

" Anyways, " Yuka glared at Sango for interrupting, " we were thinking of going to the mall in the afternoon, then at night.....varsity football game."

Kagome nodded her head, the last words haven't registered on her mind yet. She watched as Inuyasha and Miroku went back to their table.

Kagome silently scolded herself for watching Inuyasha's actions...again.

" Kagoooommmmeeee," Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's eyes, making her snap out of her thoughts.

" Huh?" Kagome answered dumbly.

" So you up for it or not?" Erin asked.

" Yeah, of course," the bell suddenly rang, " as I said I'll go wherever you guys want to.I gotta go, see ya guys later."

Kagome stood up from her seat, grabbing her backpack from the side and taking off with a wave. While Sango stared at her dumbly, with a grinning Yuka and Erin.

Erin giggled, " She said she's gonna go...tell her that when she starts yelling at us tomorrow ok?"

Sango shook her head, " She's gonna be wearing a skirt for tomorrow."

Yuka nodded, " Uhuh, so you guys, don't call her tonight. Don't tell her anything about the football game ok? Zip it."

" But they'll see her...remember she doesn't want anyone seeing her wearing a skirt. Everyone knows that she acts like a tomboy."

" Sango, we should be happy about this. We want to help her out, get her girly side out in the open and not have everyone thinking that she's really a tomboy," Yuka saw Sango about to object but cutted in. " We also want her to get MORE guys to notice her..."

The three girls took off, not even bothering to pick up their trash on their way. Two of them with a devious plot forming in their head, except Sango.

* * *

" So what's your answer Inuyasha?" Naraku asked with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

" Hey Inuyasha, better be a yes, remember your reputation." Kikyo reminded while clinging to his arm.

Inuyasha gazed one more time at Kagome's direction, which stayed for a few seconds. Then finally he answered in a low voice-

" Yeah........... I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N:**Liked it? Hated it? Why? tell me everything in your reviews. Hey, please read my other Inuyasha story too ok...A promise is a promise. REad and Review ANd if any of you are Fushigi Yugi fans, read my other story too and abut the tragic thing that happened to her dad....all will be explained later on in the story. . KEEP REVIEWIN PLEASE


	3. Devious Plan

**Disclaimer: **I'd rather go to sleep than type this stupid thing.

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, I feel so loved. This worked way better than my other fanfic, because only 2 chapters were out and I already have this much reviews coming in, which gave me enough motivation to write this chapter. Thankz to everyone, and also for those who's supporting my other fanfic **A Promise is a Promise**. I love ya guys..

Thankz to my reviewers:

**Andrea**

**Blind assasin - **sorry...I don't really read HP fanfics.

**InuyashaFan**

**YusukesgurlKeiko- **you're welcome

**Sarcasm Girl8**

**animefreak321654**

**ranmababy**

**inuyashas-dark-angel**

**Inu**

**Inustalkerchik**

**pandabamboo**

**uniquechic**

**FushigiYugiFan80**

**AnimeLova34**

**Mahanino**

**Snoochie**

**Xiaolan**

**Sally**

**Inuyasha's gurl**

**Tien Yun Goddes**

**Cherryblosomz**

**PisxiePam**

**Michelle**

**Emerald Ash**

**InuFreak247**

**KHStennis01**

**chibiNeko192**

**HanyouVixen**

* * *

**Blushes for Love**

**Chapter 3: **Devious plan

Inuyasha banged his head on his locker for the hundredth time. He was at the locker room changing for their game that's about to start in an hour. He thought back about the incident yesterday at lunch, where he thinks he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

_Flashback_

_" So what's your answer Inuyasha?" Naraku asked with an evil smirk plastered on his face. _

_" Hey Inuyasha, better be a yes, remember your reputation." Kikyo reminded while clinging to his arm._

_Inuyasha gazed one more time at Kagome's direction, which stayed for a few seconds. Then finally he answered in a low voice-_

_" Yeah, I'll do it."_

_'After school'_

_" Inuyasha, I swear I wanna kill you right now." Miroku said, ticked off at what Inuyasha just did. _

_Inuyasha didn't respond nor spare a glance at Miroku. He kept his eyes rooted to the cold pavement in front of Miroku's house. _

_Miroku looked at his bestfriend and let out a huge sigh, " Inuyasha," he patted him on the back, " I don't really have any advice for you...but remember that what you're doing will hurt Kagome. Since I think she's already fallen for you once before....." the last words was like a whisper that Inuyasha didn't catch it all._

_Inuyasha looked at him and uttered a " Huh?"_

_Miroku rolled his eyes, " Nothing...."_

_End of flashback_

" You know, you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep on doing that," a voice came from behind which disrupted him from his thoughts. Inuyasha spun around to find his coach, Kirou Shigyou, standing at the door. They just call him by his first name sometimes, because he practically didn't want them calling him coach. For him, calling him coach is making him 'old'.

Kirou was a fat, bald man who is very strict on his football team, but is very nice at the same time. Everyone likes him because he was specified as being 'cool'.

Inuyasha sighed and took his jersey from his open locker. Kirou still noticed the troubled look on Inuyasha's face which made him raise his eyebrows.

" Have a problem? School? Family? Girls?" Kirou asked with a smirk from the last word that he said.

Inuyasha smiled weakly and turned to Kirou, " I'm just tired...nothing to worry about."

Kirou rolled his eyes, " Just be sure to clear out anything you have in mind before you go to the game okay?" He started to head to his office when Inuyasha suddenly asked him something.

" How would you feel if you've hurt someone you cared about in the past, and you just agreed to hurt her again to keep your reputation."

" Well, if you care about this person, you wouldn't think twice about choosing her over a stupid reputation that you want to keep. Inuyasha, don't make mistakes that are so obvious and right smack dab in your face, because you will regret it afterwards."

* * *

" Guys, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?!" Kagome growled at her friends. They were sitting in Yuka's red corvette car that was parked right in front of the football stadium of their school.

They just came from the mall and Kagome asked them where they were going next, but they didn't say anything and they all kept changing the topics. Now, here they were, 15 minutes before the varsity football game starts. Kagome, dressed up in a white floral skirt and a pink shirt.

The girls all cowered back from Kagome's rage. It was Sango that spoke up first.

" Well, Kag. Yuka told you yesterday that we were coming to the football game, don't you remember?" Sango asked, trying to calm down an irate Kagome.

" You guys didn't tell me anything!" They were about to protest but then she cutted them off, " And if you did, you told me when I wasn't paying attention!"

" Come on Kagome, we're just going to the freaking game. Gosh, calm down girl," Erin said nonchalantly. Kagome glared at her, but this time, it didn't affect Erin.

Then finally, Kagome sighed, as a sign of giving up. It's not like if they see her, they're gonna laugh at her. I mean, she _is _a girl, even though she acts all tomboyish. She doesn't want to act like that anyways. Its just that she doesn't want to be compared with Kikyo.

Kagome sat back down, then banged her head on the back of Yuka's seat and then growled, " Ok..I'll go."

Yuka cheered happily while Erin just grinned. Sango smiled sympathetically at her bestfriend who now is starting to have a headache. Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders to stop her from practically bruising her head.

" Ok, let's go," Erin ushered, opening the door of the car gently, while the other three followed. Two of them smiling, while the other one remained pouting.

* * *

" Alright you guys. Today's our 4th game in this season and so far we are unbeatable," their coach, Kirou said with a beaming smile on his face as he listened to the wild roaring of the football team.

Inuyasha sat across his coach with Miroku and Kouga beside him. 5 more minutes until they go out on the field and win for their school. Everyone's feeling confident about the game tonight, since they've never been beaten before in their life.

" Ok, I want you guys to get ready to come out in a few mins. As soon as you hear the signal, start running off to the fireld. Remember, heads held up high and dominate the game tonight!"

The guys continued cheering, hooting and whistling as their coach got out of the locker room. Everyone single filed as they all ran out the hall to get ready. Inuyasha, walking with Miroku with a confident smile on his face.

" We're gonna win tonight guys. I just know it." Inuyasha boasted, while the other guys smirked.

" Got that right Inuyasha," one of the guys agreed.

" We can't lose, as long as we have the greatest quarterback in our team," Miroku declared, patting Inuyasha in the back.

They reached the hall, where they get ready to get out and Inuyasha was about to talk again when Kouga suddenly whistled. Inuyasha and Miroku were the only ones who heard him and they both turned to him. Miroku raised his eyebrows and so did Inuyasha, while Kouga pointed his finger at someone at the stadium at his response.

Inuyasha followed the direction that Kouga was pointing at and saw Kagome. Inuyasha somewhat marveled at the sight for a minute. He hadn't seen Kagome dress all girlish like that for six months. And he blushed as he himself found out, that he actually missed _the _Kagome that he used to know.

" Hey Inuyasha, when are you putting that bet into action anyways?" Kouga asked mischievously.

Inuyasha sighed and figured out he needed to stop moping. He accepted the bet and he must fullfill it in any means necessary. Then he answered, not noticing Miroku glaring at him sideways, " Tonight...I have it all planned out." Inuyasha said, even though she didn't know that she was gonna be here.

The announcer suddenly roared over the noises of the people in the stadium, announcing Inuyasha's football team. They all ran outside, roaring and cheering for themselves. Inuyasha ran between Miroku and Kouga and looked at Kagome who was talking to Sango and whispered..

_" I have to do this....I hope you'll someday forgive me Kagome...."_

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this was a really short chapter but I did update didn't I? Just keep on reviewin people which will make me so happy..which will make me write more ) 


	4. Impressions

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.......

**A/N: **Thankz for the reviews that I've been getting from you guys. You guys are the best! sorry for the late update....i didn't really like this chapter..to me it didn't come out the way i wanted it but oh well...next chapter would be a lot better. promise..

**

* * *

**

** Blushes for love**

** Chapter 4: **Impressions

Kagome pretended to be so engaged in her conversation with Sango only to avoid the numerous glances that her classmates have been giving her. She saw how the girls she knew from school were all bulging her eyes at her, some whispering to their friends to how Kagome looks. And pretty much, they're all positive comments such as her looking so cute in her skirt.

One thing she didn't like was how the guys are staring at her, so amazed at her look. They haven't seen her dress like that since a year ago, when she was a freshmen. And a few of them who had transfered from different schools hasn't really seen her in those kinds of outfits before.

Everyone knew to why Kagome doesn't wear any girly outfits though, that is one thing that Kagome's friends made sure everyone knows...because they don't want anyone thinking that she **is **a **real tomboy**, even though Kagome told them that she is.

She spotted Kikyo's cheerleading squad looking at her, amazed at the same time. But she couldn't help but notice a face in that group who had a scowl on her face.....Kikyo.

Now, there they were, middle-front-row seat in the stadium. Kagome was in the middle of Sango and Yuka, while Erin sat on Yuka's left side. Kagome tried to listen intently to what Sango was saying, but couldn't find the strength to focus because she was too busy trying to hide her face from the crowd.

However, Sango did notice after a while that Kagome wasn't paying attention to her. She patted Kagome's back and suggested that she should just focus on the game and nothing at all.

Both girls turned their attention to the football field as soon as they heard the blaring announcement about the game that's about to start.

_" Welcome to you guys...let's start this football game shall we?!" _the announcer yelled over his mic.

As a response, the crowd cheered, yelling at the top of their lungs. They were clapping their hands, stomping their feet, trying to do anything that would make the loudest noise. The whole stadium erupted with an ear defeaning noise which was enough to pump up the football players that were about to come out on the field.

**A/N**: _Saikyou highschool- Inuyasha and Kagome's school.....Raikou highschool- the other school that Inuyasha's playing agaisnt with_

The announcer announced the Raikou highschool and they came out only to receive an amount of _'boos' _from the crowd. Then, the announcer announced the Saikyou highschool next. They ran out on the field as the crowd went wild. The bleachers erupted with loud, cheering noise and the stomping of feet.

Kagome clapped her hands and spotted Inuyasha running beside Miroku and she saw him directly looking at her. Kagome sharply turned her head away, turning back to Sango, who was still chatting about this guy that she kicked in the shins when they were at the mall.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's reaction and sighed to himself. Kagome's been distant from him for a long time now, mainly his fault, and he now find it hard to fulfill the bet. His thoughts were disrupted when Miroku elbowed him on the side, motioning him to focus on what their coach was saying.

Kikyou growled, suddenly not liking the idea of the bet as she watched Inuyasha stare at Kagome from far off.

* * *

" Ok, guys. Focus today alright. We are not getting beat in our own homefield. Ain't gonna happen....NEVER! Alright, now...here's our paly today..." Coach Kirou explained to them with lots of enthusiasm to pump the boys up.

However, Inuyasha couldn't keep all his attention to what his coach was saying. Half of his mind was still wandering on some plan about making a certain girl fall in love with him.

" Alright, that's the play boys. Go out there and win it for our school...or some special people to you guys," Coach Kirou added with a wink. Inuyasha's face suddenly brightened, an idea popping on his head.

" Coach, can I do something for just a sec?" Inuyasha asked.

" Inuyasha, the game's about to start. Get out there now!" Coach Kirou shouted over the people's cheering.

" Yeah, but I really have to do this."

" I'll do it for you then..."

Inuyasha sighed, looking at his team mates who were waiting impatiently for him out in the field to have a talk. There was no other choice...

" Ok, coach..before the game starts I want you to......."

* * *

" Man, I was laughing so hard. While Yuka stood still, mouth wide open as they took off running," Sango said.

" That's because you kicked him so hard, and I didn't get the time to ask them for their numbers," Yuka pouted, her arms crossed across her chest.

Kagome shook her head, " Do you really think that they would still give out their numbers to you?"

" I didn't kick them. I wasn't the crazy girl who roams around kicking people," Yuka glared at Sango.

" Well too bad, because you were hanging around at the store with this crazy girl."

The girls continued to chatter but stopped as they heard the coach voice on the speakers. The whole crows quieted down, interested in hearing what he has to say.

" Sorry about this sudden announcement, but I just have to do this as a favor to someone who wouldn't shut up," the crowd laughed. " Anyways, first time ever..that one of my players would like for me to announce a person who he's dedicating the game to. Player number twelve, Inuyasha Tashio would like to dedicate this game to....."

Kikyo smiled, thinking to herself that it was her. While the crowd remained quiet, as Kirou read over a piece of paper. Kagome and her friends all raised their eyebrows and gasped at what they heard next.

" Oh....he would like to dedicate this game to a girl so precious to him named Kagome Higurashi!"

The boys started whistling as Kagome remained still, mouth slightly open, a blush creeping up to her face. After a few seconds, everyone was cheering wildly, the boys whistling and hooting, while some girls were yelling 'GO KAGOME'.

Kagome turned her look at Inuyasha who had a big smile displayed on his face. He caught her looking at him, and he winked at her. Most of the girls would blush or swoon from just one wink from Inuyasha Tashio, but Kagome instead, wondered why he would suddenly dedicate a game to her and stuff.

Kagome sat back down, unaware of the evil glare being sent to her by a raging Kikyo down on the side of the field. She couldn't believe it! Her boyfriend dedicating a game to none other than Kagome.

Kikyo knew that it was part of Inuyasha's plan. But still! Jealousy is getting the best of her.

* * *

" You satisfied now Inuyasha?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, who was smiling.

Inuyasha nodded his head, " Alright...let's do this!"

" That was the sweetest thing ever, don't ya think Kagome-chan," Erin said to her friend, who seemed to be in deep thoughts.

Kagome didn't bother to respond back, still wondering to why the sudden recognition from Inuyasha seemed weird to her. Inuyasha hasn't talked to her for a long time now, they weren't that close anymore. But once in a while they still see each other when their parents are having dinner over at each other's place.

Kagome remembered one time, where her mom and her went over to Inuyasha's house. That was one time that Kagome didn't talk to Inuyasha, she instead went with Sesshoumaru, while Inuyasha busied himself talking to his friends on his cellphone.

" Kagome," Sango tapped her on the shoulders, " what's wrong with you?"

" Huh?...oh its nothing. Don't mind me..."

" You think he's planning something?" Sango asked out of the blue after she saw the other two talk about something each other again.

Kagome raised her eyebrows, " What'cha mean?"

" Forget it....nevermind."

**(sorry, but i really have no idea to how football works. I don't even know the scoring..so im just inventing stuff)**

Inuyasha looked at the score, the game was tied, 27-27. They're on to one last touchdown to finish the game off. The Raikou highschool wasn't what they were expecting. They turn out to be pretty good.

This was it. They had to finish them off. Coach Kirou talked about their last strategy, as the players stood there panting and sweating. All were out of breath. Inuyasha stood with his hands behind his head trying to calm his breathing.

He couldn't afford losing this game, since he dedicated it to Kagome. A part of his plan must be put to work now and that is to get Kagome to talk to him again.

" Ok, go out there and finish them off guys!" Coach Kirou roared at his players. Inuyasha was about to run back to the field when Coach Kirou grabbed him by his left arm. Inuyasha turned to him with a questioningly look on his face.

" The thing that you told me in the locker a while ago. Is that Kagome girl the one you were talking about?"

Inuyasha was suddenly taken aback by his question. Although he didn't get the chance to answer him when his coach pushed him towards the field. He turned to look at him and saw him shaking his head.

" Hey Inuyasha, come on!" Kouga yelled out. Inuyasha sprinted towards the group and did a small talk and went on to their position. It was their ball and they need the final touchdown.

The referee whistled and off they go. Kouga had the ball and Miroku tackled the player that was about to tackle Kouga. He rammed him into the ground and got up quickly, still leading the way for Kouga.

Inuyasha ran to the other side, following Kouga's pace. The crowd all stood up, too tensed by the game.

Kagome also stood up, her hands gripping Sango's arm as she tried to hold her breath at the uptaking game.

Miroku suddenly got tackled to the ground by a Raikou player coming up from behind. Kouga kept on running, 15 feet from the touchdown. He saw another Raikou player running up to him. He looked around and saw Inuyasha. He was the last resort.

Kouga threw the ball at Inuyasha, as he got lunged at the back by the other player. Inuyasha was 10 feet from the touchdown, his eyes carefull watching where the ball was about to land.

The football sailed up high, and Inuyasha caught it with ease. He kept on running, two players from the Raikou team coming up closely behind him. He was almost there...and he saw this other guy from his team tackle the two other players.

Inuyasha, with a big wide grin displayed on his face, ran up to the last few feet and made the touchdown. The crowd erupted with noise. Everyone going wild and crazy, even Kagome was screaming up to the top of her lungs with lots of enthusiasm.

THE SAIKYOU HIGHSCHOOL WON!!

The cheerleaders, which included Kikyo, were all jumping up and down yelling Inuyasha's name. Another victory for Saikyou highschool.

Inuyasha grinned, raising the ball up high. The other Saikyou players ran up to him, highfive-ing each other.

Miroku clapped Inuyasha on the back, with a big wide grin plastered on his face.

" We won again!" Kouga came up behind the two.

" Man, you were fired up Inuyasha!" one of the players said.

" Of course, he dedicated the game to Kagome," another player butted in.

" I just saw her right now, and she's dressed all girly. And man, does she look hot!"

Inuyasha took a peak at the bleachers, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kagome but he didn't see her there. He was gonna look for her when Kikyo came up to him, kissing him on the lips. Inuyasha pulled away to receive an annoyed look on Kikyo's face, although he ignored it.

He headed towards the locker room, the others following up behind him. Where was Kagome?

* * *

" Kagome, don't you at least want to tell them that they did a great job!" Yuka exclaimed, pouting because Kagome insisted that they should leave. They stood beside her car, Kagome climbing up on her side.

" No need. They'll receive lots of them from the cheerleaders and their friends," Kagome responded.

Erin sighed, " But don't you think you should at least tell Inuyasha that he did a good job. He dedicated the game for you."

" Nah....I have the feeling that he has something planned..." Kagome said quietly.

" Yeah, same with me." Sango agreed.

Yuka rolled her eyes, getting on the driver's side. " You guys are so paranoid. Seriously!"

_" What are you planning Inuyasha??" _Kagome thought to herself, watching the people outside the window as Yuka's car sped off.

* * *

**A/N: **sorry, if this chapter seems so crappy, just couldn't find any idea and i don't know a thing about football. I really didn't like this chapter but Anyways, next chapter would be better...reviews please. If any of you has an account on Myspace or friendster, add me ok. Just type in my e-mail add on the search and my name there is Camille or Cammy. And visit my Xanga: Angelixpnay15.

Latez...reviews please


	5. Unexpected revelation

** Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and co. doesn't belong to moi...

** A/N: **Sorry if I took so long to update. I actually finished the chapter a week ago but it somehow got deleted. I couldn't find it anywhere, so i had to write it again. So goes for my other stories......damn this comp. In my bio page, I put there to why I haven't updated. I did tell you guys to look at my bio page once a week, because that's where I put stuff, like when I wouldupdate, or what's goin on with da stories.

* * *

**_ Blushes for love_**

_** Chapter 5: **Unexpected revelation_

Kagome slowly tiptoed down the stairs of their house. She was trying find Souta and sneak up behind him and give him the punishment he deserved for what he did this morning.

She was asleep when she suddenly heard a purring noise beside her and the ripping of sheets. She woke up and found their cat Buyo sprawled in her bed, tearing her white bed sheets to bits and pieces with that sharp claw of his.

Kagome screamed with all her might, as her voice echoed around the house. Her startled mother suddenly ran to her room asking what happened, with Souta behind her giggling hysterically.

There she found out that it was another one of his stupid pranks. He confessed that he had placed Buyo in her bed just 5 minutes before she woke up. Kagome glared at him evilly and told herself to get back at him later. Her mother punished him by not getting any sweets for the whole day. But uncertainly for Kagome, that wasn't enough.

She tiptoed at the hallway, trying her best not to make a sound. She spotted the hallway clock as it chimed 6:00. Kagome planned to punish Souta after breakfast, but Sango called and asked her if they could go to the mall. She then decided to do it tonight.

She peeked in the kitchen and found her mom cooking at the stove. She said that visitors were coming tonight and told them to behave. She will behave....but not before she gets back at Souta.

Kagome spotted Souta in the living room. He was watching TV with the lights turned off around him. Kagome smirked...this was her chance.

She sneaked up behind Souta, trying her best not to make the slightest sound. She looked at him as his gaze stayed transfixed at the TV in front of him, not even aware of her sneaky sister.

Kagome no sooner reached Souta, and she towered behind him. Souta saw the shadow looming above him so he tilted his head back up and saw Kagome's face smirking at him evilly.

A loud scream echoed throughout the whole house as Kagome pinned her brother down and tickled him at his sides. A tickle fight was all its worth for Kagome to get her revenge.

Kagome brought her hands down, tickling him at his sides mercilessly. Souta laughed, tears starting to form in his eyes. He screamed down, Kagome grinned down at her little brother, who was trying to squirm out of her grasp.

" Sis.....stop it! Please!" he begged. Kagome stopped, but still kept him pinned down.

" This is for what you did to me this morning!"

" What did I do? I told you, I didn't put in Buyo there."

" Riiight. Bro, don't even try to fool me. I'm wiser than you are. I still have some torturing to do!" Kagome started tickling him again as Souta screamed.

" Mom! Help me!" Souta yelled. After a few seconds, Kagome stopped with the most innocent look on her face.

Her mom stood at the living room doorway, arms across her chest. She shook her head, " Kagome, what are you doing to your brother?"

" Nothing mom, we're just playing around."

" Mom, don't believe her. Help me, she's try--" Kagome clamped her hand on his mouth to keep him quiet. She smiled at her mom same time as the doorbell rang.

" Oh, that must be them. Now, you two behave ok?" Mrs. Higurashi trotted off to get the door.

Souta, seeing her sister's attention was diverted, took this as his only chance to get away. He pushed her off of him with all his might. Kagome fell on her back, wincing.

Then, when she was about to get up, Souta tackled her down. It was his turn! He brought his hands down on her sides and tickled her.

Kagome tearfully laughed, " Souta...._gasp_....stop!"

Souta shook his head, " Uh uh...you didn't listen to me a while ago so now its my turn."

Kagome tried to scream for help, but found that she couldn't do so as she tried to breathe. After a few more minutes, Souta suddenly stopped.

She opened her eyes, to see him staring at someone at the doorway. She turned her head and found four figures looming over the doorway.

" Sesshy!!" Souta got off of Kagome and ran towards one of the figures who had his eyebrows raised.

" Hey squirt," Sesshoumaru greeted, rubbing Souta's head. He then turned his attention back to Kagome who was standing up. " Care to explain?"

" Just having a tickle fight. Ohayo Naomi-sama, Taki-san." Kagome sheepishly said. She looked at Sesshoumaru and turned to the others. Her mom was standing beside Sesshoumaru's mom and dad. Naomi Tashio and Taki Tashio, the most wealthiest couple in Tokyo.

She approached them, but stopped when another figure came up behind Sesshoumaru. Who else could it be? None other than our lovable Inuyasha.

" Hey Kagome," Inuyasha greeted with a wave and smile on his face.

Kagome was startled at his sudden appearance. It has been months since Inuyasha last came to their house to have dinner with their family.

" We'll leave you guys here for now, while we have our own little talk," Mrs. Higurashi announced, snapping Kagome out of her reverie.

The four of them watched as their parents left, heading to the kitchen. Kagome turned back as Souta yell out Inuyasha's name.

" Inuyasha!" he ran up to him, almost tackling him to the floor but Inuyasha somewhat regained his balance. " I haven't seen you for a long time Inuyasha, where were you? Didn't you want to visit us anymore? Didn't you wanna see me? Didn't you wanna see Kagome again?"

Inuyasha smiled at the last question. He crouched down in front of Souta, still aware that his brother and Kagome are staring at him. " Of course I wanted to visit you. You_ and _Kagome," he glanced up at her but she averted her gaze away from him. " I just had a rought time...hectic schedule and stuff like that."

" Riiiiight. Sis said that you '_changed' _and that you weren't gonna visit anymore."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and then back at Souta. " Just ignore that...I'm sure Kagome didn't mean it."

Kagome desperately tried to grasp for something else for them to talk about. " Umm....its pretty hot in here. You guys wanna go outside, 'cause I sure do."

" Yeah, let's go talk outside. I wanna get some fresh air." Sesshoumaru agreed.

Kagome sighed in relief, raking a hand through her hair. She trotted beside Sesshoumaru as the other two shortly followed from behind.

* * *

_Naomi and Taki Inuyasha's parents..... Kazumi Higurashi Kagome's mom Kaji Higurashi Kag's dad_

" I'm surprised that Inuyasha went with you this time," Kazumi declared, turning off the stove and heading towards the table where Naomi, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's mom, was sitting.

Naomi glanced at her husband from the corner, where he was busily talking to Kagome' s grandfather.

" I don't know what his reasons are.....but this time he was actually excited to go."

" I'm sure he just missed Souta..or maybe Kagome."

" Maybe....you know. Everyday he comes home from school, I ask him about Kagome. He just shrugs his shoulder and then head straight to his room, to talk to that Kikyou girl on the phone. I really don't like that girl."

" His girlfriend?" Kazumi asked with her eyebrows raised. She sat at the available seat beside Naomi.

Naomi nodded and glanced outside the window where she saw Sesshoumaru walking beside Kagome and the other two following from behind. She sadly sighed, " I wish they'd return to the way things were back then. When they were still bestfriends."

" Somehow, my heart is telling me....it will happen." _I know deep in my heart you'll help them Kaji...I know you'll help your daughter._

* * *

" Inuyasha, can you play video games with me? Pretty please.." Souta begged with those puppy eyes of his.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head with a troubled look on his face. He crouched down in front of him and said, " Umm..maybe later if we have time ok?"

Souta nodded vigorously. He then turned to Sesshoumaru who was calmly standing beside Kagome with his hands jammed in his pockets. He felt so excited because the two were here. Sesshoumaru hasn't visited for about a month now and well Inuyasha hasn't visited for over 3 months.

Souta and Inuyasha listened intently to the two who were busily talking to each other. Inuyasha's gaze landed on Kagome and he smiled to himself. Kagome was surprised that he came to visit.

When his mother announced yesterday that they were coming over, the thought of the bet came to his mind. This was one of the ways to get Kagome to trust him again. Cruel? Yes, it is very cruel of him but there is a reputation staked in this.

The only way to get closer to Kagome is starting off first at his usual habits of visiting a long time ago. Having this usual visits to her house would soon get her close to him once again..well, that's what he thought.

" What's this thing I heard from Souta that you started wearing boys clothes again?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

Kagome smiled nervously at Sesshoumaru and then glared at Souta who suddenly found the ground interesting, his clutch on to Inuyasha tightened.

She waved her hand, " Ahh, that's nothing. Forget that....so what have you been doing lately?" Kagome asked, ignoring the question.

" Don't try to change the topic.Haven't I toldyou before not to act like a tomboy anymore? I told you that by doing that...you won't get any boyfriends!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Puhleaseeeee. No boy has even caught my full attention yet at school. So why not dress like a guy in the meantime?"

" Why not just stick with your own gender clothes?"

" Come on Sesshy...I just feel like wearing those type of clothes."

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome this time, " I told you to stop doing that ok. So stop."

Kagome pouted, " Alright...whatever the _almighty _Sesshoumaru says."

Inuyasha stood up, dusting his shirt off. " Sesshoumaru, she can do whatever she wants."

Both remembered that Souta and Inuyasha were actually there, listening to them. At the moment, both of them forgot that they weren't alone.

" Little brother, maybe we should get rid of that stuck up girlfriend of yours so she wouldn't look like Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, cocking his head slightly to the side.

Kagome tensed when she saw Inuyasha glaring at his brother. " Umm...maybe we should head on inside. Dinner's gonna be ready in a few minutes."

The two turned to Kagome, Sesshoumaru was the first one to spoke up. " When its ready, they'll call us. In the meantime, my bro needs to chill so take him with you Kagome and you guys have a little talk over there."

Upon hearing that, Inuyasha's face brighten up. He really needs to talk to Kagome if he wants them to get close again. Inuyasha nodded, " Yeah Kag, take me away from this big ol meanie here. Let's go."

He approached her, seeing that troubled look on her face. Ignoring it, he gently grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away from Souta and Sesshoumaru.

When they were out of earshot, Souta looked up at Sesshoumaru. " Sesshy, what are you planning?"

" Those two needs some time alone. To talk about things...and we," he took Souta's hand and started dragging him towards the house, " need to stay away from those two lovebirds."

" Lovebirds? Kagome and Inuyasha? I thought they hated each other."

" They don't hate each other. Its just that they haven't talked in a while."

" Whatever, but lovebirds? Ugh, that means kissing and hugging. Ewwww..."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, " When you grow up, you'll understand."

* * *

Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha, having the Goshinboku tree's leaves provide a shade upon them. She leaned against the tree, relaxing her stiff body.

Inuyasha gently sighed and closed his eyes. The peacefulness surrounding them making him doze off, but he fought against it, needing to talk to Kagome.

When he was about to begin to talk, Kagome started to spoke up, " Soo...what do you want?"

" I just wanna talk to you that's all. We haven't talked for a while."

" What's there to talk about?" Kagome responded curtly. Having this talk with Inuyasha was making her uncomfortable. She hasn't talked to him for a long time and she doesn't feel as if they should talk at all.

Inuyasha glanced sideways at Kagome who had her eyes turned to the other direction. " Well, about each other. You know...what's going down with your life and to mine..if you're interested."

" So, how's school?"

" Boring as usual..but I still manage to pull good grades because I study hard. Unlike you, you don't have to study at all since you always like being lectured by your dad."

_ Strike one Inuyasha. Wrong question. _Inuyasha thought to himself. He tried to think up another question when Kagome startled him.

" Sorry, but last night we left early. I chose not to stay for the entire period. Its a waste of time."

" You mean at the football game?"

" Duh, of course."

" Oh that. I was wondering where you went off to."

"........Why dedicate it to me?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

" Huh?" Inuyasha stupidly asked. Then slapped his forehead for his stupidity. The game that he dedicated to her last night, what else? "Oh that, well...I just wanted to dedicate it to you. Is that a bad thing?"

" If you're planning something stupid or if you want something from me, forget it 'cause I ain't doing anything for you."

" Why do you always have to think about the negative side of things?" Inuyasha shook his head with a wryly smile on his face.

" You mean like the cheerleader Kikyo, who in another perspective side is a total bitch?"

Inuyasha raked his hands through his hair. " Why do you people always think she's a bitch?" Inuyasha angrily asked. Kikyo was his girlfriend and he has to somewhat protect her in a way. Even though in his own mind, he does think she's a bitch and sometimes he questions himself whether he really likes her.

" 'Cause she just is....You know what? This conversation is going nowhere, so if you don't mind, I'm heading back inside." Kagome started to stand up but was pulled back down by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, unaware that she was gripping Kagome's wrist so tight, said, " I just wanna talk to you that's all. Is that so much to ask? I wanna catch up on old times and not have my girlfriend be the topic!"

Kagome angrily pulled her wrist away from him which startled Inuyasha when she started to rub her wrist.

Inuyasha felt like tearing his hair away from his face. He closed his eyes, scolding himself mentally for getting temperamental again. That seemed to happen to him a lot ever since he started hanging out with Kikyou and the others.

He opened his eyes once again and found Kagome's back facing him. He saw her shoulders shaking and mentally slapped himself for making her cry. He was about to reach out to her when she spoke up.

" I know everything about you...there's nothing to ask. You're Inuyasha Tashio, the son of the wealthiest man here in Tokyo."

She hastily wiped her tears away and faced him, " You're in the varsity football team and you're very popular. Titled to be the most handsome and hottest guy at school. Girls swoon and drool when you pass by. Girls are always by your feet, willing to do anything just to date you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, hurt displaying on those amber eyes of his. The wind blowing their hair with the breeze but the two didn't pay no heed to it.

" Inuyasha Tashio, boyfriend of the cheerleader Kikyo." Kagome continued on. " You're loved by everyone and you've totally turned your back against the most valuable things in life. You're not....you're not the Inuyasha that I've became friends with!"

Tears were now streaming down Kagome's face, staining that silky white face of hers. She buried her face in her hands, crying to herself. All the emotions, the pain, frustrations..all that came pouring out of her. She had kept it inside of her for a long time and she just couldn't keep it in anymore.

Inuyasha sadly looked at the crumpled figure of the girl in front of him. He gently touched her in the shoulders and took her hands away from her face. Kagome looked up at him with blurry visions to see Inuyasha somewhat in the verge of tears himself.

" Kag...its still me. I didn't change at all....right?"

Kagome simply shooked her head and pulled away from Inuyasha's touch. " No, no....the Inuyasha that I've known ever since I was a kid is long gone. The one that used to care about simple things. The one that used to care for me....protect me.....is gone. You've changed Inuyasha...and I hate to say it but you're not him anymore! I can't even trust you anymore.."

" I want....I want my bestfriend back! I want the real Inuyasha back!

She kept on crying when she was suddenly pulled into Inuyasha's strong arms. He couldn't take it anymore. He just didn't want to hear those anymore, especially when its coming from Kagome. Those words was like sharp knives all stabbing him at the same time.

After a few seconds, he felt Kagome's tense body relaxing against his and she started crying again. She buried her face in his chest, trying to stop herself from crying but found that she coudn't.

A single tear made its way down Inuyasha's cheek. He placed a hand behind Kagome's head and ensnared her closer to his arms. The bet came across his mind as he stayed there, hugging the sobbing girl close to him, and it disgusted him in a way. He fely guilty thinking about it...having the intentions to actually do it.

_ No_, he thought to himself. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do the bet. The only thing that made him realize that was the precious girl that laid on his chest. It only took her tears to crumple up the strong insides of Inuyasha.

There and then, he decided to forget about the bet. He would somehow tell his 'friends' soon...that he's not doing it anymore. Right now, he doesn't care whether it ruins his reputation...its now about getting his bestfriend back to trust him again.

_ " Well, if you care about this person, you wouldn't think twice about choosing her over a stupid reputation that you want to keep"_

Suddenly remembering what Kirou said, he now knows the right thing to do.

_ I don't care anymore about my reputation. All I care about is my bestfriend....Kagome. _He looked down at her and closed his eyes. The only thing important to him now is to get her to trust him back. To get back their friendship, even if it means screwing up his reputation.

* * *

**A/N: **awwww, I sooooo loved doing this chappie! I love it...the cute moment between the two ) Want me to update, well review, review, review. And please, review for my other fanfics too. Onegai...I wanna hear from you guys. I want some feedback. 


End file.
